Lothorian Foryx
Archon/Lord Lothorian Foryx, heir to the Sapphire Throne of Orlais, came to Morytania in his prime (near the age of 8200) on a diplomatic assessment of the lands of the Sanguinesti...after a few years reprieve (near a century) having returned to his own country once again, his mind was settled in that of forming his own colonization within Morytania under the eyes of the Drakan Covenant. Full Name': ''Lothorian Volym Jameson Lucifred Foryx 'Nick Name(s)': Loth of Foryx, Moth Loth, Loffy Toffy, as well as Fang Face. The latter three used to annoy as well as used without consent. 'Race': Vampyre; current life-stage ~ Full Vampyre 'Age and Birth Date': The 6th Month upon the 3rd Day, during the very begining of the Second Age. Current Age is 8940. 'Religion':'' Lothorian currently (publically) aligns himself to Zaros, having been introduced to the "Forgotten One" by Alucard Draculea. In his heart of hearts, Lothorian still holds himself true to the religion thrust upon him by his mother as a child, that of the "Flying Lord", the "Bringer of Wings", "Him of Law" (Armadyl). Physical Attributes/Appearance Mortal Form Lothorian stands at a height of 6 foot 2 inches and weights 180 pounds evenly. His skin is a pastey white (as is the notion of all Vampyres...) with a twinge of silver colouring, an after effect of an artifact's "bite". Loth's complexion is rather smooth and umblemished, his immortality being granted him at the age of 22 by his father. His arms, abdomen, thighs, and calves are rather toned, but not substantially muscular. Long fingers would span his light hands, with rather rough skin upon them (as well his palms) and short nails. His feet and toes are of the same build. Mid-Form Here, Loth's height wouldn't change, though his other attributes would be somewhat..."exotic". His ears would be extremely enlongated, as would his face with a narrowed trait. The nails on his fingers would lengthen and turn black, about 1 inch in length. His form becomes lighter weight now being, despite his appearance, about 170 pounds. His strength would also increase, as would his agility due to no longer being restricted to the efforts of maintaining "Human" form. Full Form Lothorian Foryx gains a touch of height in this form, due mainly to his age and a few other attributes acquired through a rather lengthy, painful ritual forced upon him in his past. Anyways, here he stands at 7 foot in height, with extremely altered features. His skin would hold a leathery texture and be pitch black, becoming wrinkled in places more so than in other forms, especially at the joints. His nails (known as claws upon his fingers and talons for his toes) would all reach at least 3 inches in length, all deathly sharp and darker than his skin. Loth's legs and arms would keep their muscular value, even strengthening more so, though they would have thinned down greatly. His head would be domed (the same as any underling Vyre) and smoothed to accomodate his over-large, batlike ears. These would jump upwards with only the insides a lighter shade of black than the rest of his skin providing excelled hearing. And finally you have Lothorian's wings, which, when spread fully, grant him a span of 20 feet in length (dismiss about 1 foot for his waist). These are black with grey veins protruding the insides, the outer level appearing to be quite hard like tanned leather armour. Polished black "nails" accomodate the "fingers" of the wings. Facial Attributes/Appearance Mortal Form He has a lean face, framed with raven's-black bangs ending just below his brilliant eyes. These would have pristine whites (with a twinge of silver colour within {also due to that atrifact's particularly unpleasent "bite") following up with shimmering electric blue irises, which often pulse between dim and bright. After his dulled red lips, he'd have a semi-pointed chin to complete his attributes. Mid-Form His eyes become slanted downward, following his nose's precisionate point, along with his hightened cheekbones and pursed lips. Loth's eyes would remain the same as the above form. His complexion would also become rather "withered." Full Form Loth's nose would be pugged and scrunged in the center of his round face giving particularly powerful scent, directly beneath of it his grey lips. Inside of his mouth, all of his teeth would resemble nails or needles, "shark teeth" as they're commonly referred to. They'd be made for ripping and tearing in this form. His tongue within would have lengthened and turned a deep shade of blood red. Now, moving upward, Lothorian's eyes in this particular form would be changed from the prior two. The entire "ball" would be electric blue, no whites, iris, pupil, anything. These would glow more fiercely than ever, his sight enhanced beyond compare. Clothing Style/Appearance When alone, Lothorian preferably dons a loose shirt cut at mid shoulder (t-shirt) and long, loose, silk leggings. This is simply for comfort issues, it changes in public... Mortal Form Here, Loth wears ancient robes gifted to him by Alucard, thrumming with deep magic of the Necromantic arts. Ancient magics generate about their being, and the electricity behind the magic can be felt to stir the air around Lothorian. This mingles with his scent to add a most devious effect. Mid-Form In this form, Lothorian wears a rather flashy style, much the vanity of his race showing through. His chest adorns an eagle filled in with golden fabric, on a blood red background, his neck a mix of gold and red threaded silk. Loth's shirt and kilt type legwear are a single piece, though kept tight by a belt with a red silk strand hanging down. The rest of it's colour is deep purple, adorned with some golden things and jewlery. He wears sandals upon his feet. His hair is especially altered to fit his enlongated ears, tied on top of his head though still allowing his bangs to flow freely. Full Form In Full Form Lothorian wears a silver coloured Ankh and silken pants, though the Ankh itself is extremely tight accross his chest with black silk flowing down from it, while the pants remain loose but accomodate his height. The leggings now end just below the knee in the current fashion of the Sanguinesti. He has two vambraces on his wrists, aside from this no other clothes are worn/appear while in full form besides that of the chest, abdomen, to the knees and wrists. Weaponry Style Weapons of Choice and Use '''''Sword: This is an extremely potent blade represented in a design where the blade starts out at appropriate width length wise, before thinning in the middle where afterwards it thickens again (Represented by a "Leaf-bladed sword). Each "edge" is tempered Silvthril (Enchanted via blood magic by the small ruby in the crossguard) which causes profuse bleeding when setting a wound. The middle "strip" is pure Silver, the crossguard as well as the pommell but wrapped in heavy maple to protect the user from its effects. Talistaff of Blood Magic: Ancient in creation, the thin, iron rod is coupled in the middle with a comfortable indention for grip, while at the bottom it forms an orb for support. Atop it sits a blood talisman, channelling energy directly charged from the Altar itself. Such the product, it can only let off say, three adequate spells before resorting to the caster's main reserve of energy. Necromantic Sceptre: Common maple wood used as a base "staff", though topped with an ancient vampyre's skull, this being knownst by the fangs apparent in the bone. Whilst being used in necromantic rituals, it aids the caster in concentration and adds percentage towards a positive outcome of said ritual. Chaotic Claws: Ever stylish and creative as he is, Lothorian manipulated the Ryzen Renegades claw design, having been gifted a suit long before by their benefactorial leader. Possessing the appropriate elemental "Chaos" gauntlets, he installed a set of retractable claws within (as well as a shield in the left gauntlet). These are loosed by a special ring attached to a spring inside of the tip of the index finger in each gauntlet (the shield release being in the middle finger for the left). Once the claws are loosed, the mechanism must be triggered again to "unlock" their fixed format as they're absorbed into the gauntlets once more. To add to the effects of the steel, Loth commissioned Dane Avery (whilst he was in the midst of repairs in Port Phasmatys) to add an inch of Silvthril to top off each of the three claws per hand, six total. Favoured Spells Lothorian prefers to use all of the ancient forms of magic, magic clearly being his strong suit when it comes to combat. He might have a touch of skill with a blade, but lacks the eye for range whatsoever...Magic however, that is his true domain and art form. Ancient Magics: Loth excells in all four forms; Blood, Ice, Shadow, and Smoke. Above all, he has perfected Blood above the others, choosing it as his primary "element" in this category. Necromancy: Having studied Necromancy in a most esteemed manner in his younger years (by a follower of Itchlarin no less from the Desert Region and Religions), Lothorian inacts this process ONLY when in dire need and uses such as an extreme necessity. He looks on with disdain in summoning the "undead", classified in his mind as zombies, skeletons, the usual "unfinished" necromantic creatures of the like...He prefers to use his ability to return those with true purpose to their original form, not creating a state of "undeath", but literally reviving them to their full living state. *Note: Loth, as a character, is about five years old now. All of the above skills were earned in-character and attempted with legitimacy. Also, his version of necromancy is nontraditional, taking cues from ancient Egyptian mythology and creating a more "fair" system for him and those he interacts with or trains. Lothorian's Favoured "Finishing" Move When provoked, Lothorian will fight. Sometimes it won't even require that much, he'll simply spring upon prey. His most favoured "finisher" is holding the back of the prey's head with one hand, and shoving the other forcefully through their throats and yanking out their trachea (windpipe). He then proceeds to drink the blood from the severed muscle like a cup, thrusting it to the ground as the body crumples. Immediate Family Relations These individuals are Lothorian's relatives, organized by age. Parents *''Father'': Lord Regent Kordillus Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Mother'': Lady Celene (Thranity) Foryx ~''Deceased''~ Grandparents *''Father's Father'': King Volym Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Father's Mother'': Queen Milesendre (Haze) Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Mother's Father'': Lord Markus Thranity *''Mother's Father'': Lady Veronikah (Rosland) Thranity Siblings *''Brother'': Dei (Nosferat) Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Brother'': Maric Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Sister:'' '''Falicia Foryx ~''Deceased~' Spouse(s) *''1st Wife'': Ling (Kyline) Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''2nd Wife'': Das (Nourom) Foryx Children *''Daughter'': Melody Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Son'': Damon Foryx *''Son'': Hawke Foryx *''Daughter'': Evina Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Daughter'': Sophia Foryx *''Son'': Jarael (Caelaias) Foryx Uncles, Aunts, and Cousins *''Uncle: Sir Tytos Thranity *''Uncle: King Vexraxes Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Aunt'': Queen Ariana Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Cousin ( m):'' King Sorin Foryx *''Cousin (m''): ''Prince Tybalt Foryx *''Cousin (m): Prince Bron Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Cousin (f)'': Princess Saskia Foryx Current Residency and Proprietary Lothorian inhabits only one home, personally, and that would be his manor in Darkmeyer in the upper tier, in a cluster near the gates of Castle Drakan. Having acquired this through kind relations with Ranis Drakan (whose death was rather difficult for Loth to accept, their acquaintance close enough to be considered friends), Lothorian made it his home long before he took hold of Port Phasmatys, knocking down the god-forsaken tower of worship preventing the Vampyric entry. He had the remains of the Ecto-Fungus burned shortly afterwards. In place of the rubble, he'd later commission a large repeater cannon to be built. Within Port Phasmatys Loth's children and coven would reside, inhabiting either a room in the inn, their own rooms in a house or store of their business, or finding other lodgings. The manor in the Sanguinesti would house only Lothorian, his wife, and a guest room for obvious political reasons. Manor du Foryx It's a simple building, within the better half of the "city". It stands two stories tall, counting the ground and second floor and excluding the basement. The basement itself is used as a vault, containing family archives and treasures alike, whilst the main, ground floor is used primarily as a greeting/luxery floor. The ground floor makes up the dining room, the kitchen, the lounge, and the study. The entire second floor is devoted purely to the ceremonial coffins of Lothorian and Das, presented in their splendor and ever-prepared for immediate hibernation should the need arise. Port Phasmatys An Outside View As one would note, the Wall of Phasmatys would rise high in the air…higher than those even of Darkmeyer, and thicker as well, though the same steel design, etched with red. Atop, spaced along the flat of the Wall, would be twelve cannons, all fed into be cannon ball stores within the wall (re-fillable). Still there would be only two entrances by land, the two barriers. Those would glow blood red, preventing all but Vampyres (race recognition) from entering freely. Behind the barriers, would be large, full iron gates, during the day these would be barred unless for special cause. In place of the Ecto-Fungus tower, which would have been torn down, would be a larger cannon than those on the walls…capable of rapid fire, sitting on a raised platform, and being fed beneath from a cannon ball store inside the raised base (re-fillable). This cannon could be manned by only one person. * The Wall stands prominent at 200ft tall, with rounded edges atop. An Inside View Within, the dirt road would now be paved in black cobblestone, though where the grass is it would remain. The air would be purified, air runes plastered into the Wall on the inside, fuled by a magical generator (the same that keeps the barriers functioning) commanded by Lothorian to keep the air clean. Torch poles (black iron) would dot the roads and courtyard every ten feet or so, sporting electric blue flames. In place of the three stalls (which would have been burned) would be an elegant fountain (to be described later). The buildings themselves would be raised, and reinforced steel, just as Darkmeyer’s. All of their rooftops would be connected to form a Second Floor to the entire Port. Archways would hang over the roads and such what would pass under these “ceilings” in some places. The Inn/Bar, Supply Store/Blood Tradepost, Bank, and central most building would all be three levels. The Central Building would act as Lothorian’s base of command, rising taller than any other structure within in a spiral tower. The Blacksmithy would be the only One Story building, though still have a level atop but for a different use. The docks themselves would no longer be wooden, but solid bronze, providing better support. All throughout the Port, especially on the inner side of the Wall, would hang tapestries depicting the Foryx Crest, twin blades crossed under a helmet with gleaming electric blue eyes. The eyes on the tapestry would glow as well. Four Ballistas (quite large) would stand facing the water, different 'munitions avaliable to take down any type of ship. There would also be two pairs of towers in the water, each connected by a large, spiked chain. This could be raised and lowered at will to prevent/allow ship(s) entry. The Fountain It would be large, and covering that span where the stands once stood. Blackened marble, Lothorian would be displayed in the center, in Vyre form with wings spread, his two brothers on either side (Dei Tallest on the left, Maric Shortest on the right). They would stare down (their eyes glowing sapphires) into three pools (different levels for the liquid to flow) in the basin. Pink blood dotted with specs of ruby colouring would flow constantly throughout this relic. This would be blood from the River Lyes from Loth's homeland.Upon the fountain a plaque would read in Orlesian: "All Men Must Die, but prior, They Must Serve." Category:Characters Category:Vampyre